Blood Bond
by Rose-Dimitri-Hathaway-Belikov
Summary: Some say love and loyalty run deeper than blood. What if they're wrong? Blood is a lifeline for every living creature. For me? Dimitri's blood is the only thing that keeps my heart beating. No one accepts us, not even my best friend.
1. First Blood Exchange

"God dammit, open the door." I yelled as I pounded my fist against Dimitri's dorm door. It flung open and I pushed straight in, saying nothing.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he said in surprise and slight annoyance.

"Read this."

I handed him the large book that Lissa and I had found in the church attic. It belongs to neither Vladimir nor Anna. Dimitri frowned, "You pounded on my door for this?"

"Dimitri please," I pleaded, shoving the short passage in his face. He gently took it from me and I watched as his eyes scanned the page, slowly becoming more frantic and then confused.

"... although drinking blood is a common factor of Moroi life, it is unheard of for a dhampir. As they do not require or crave the liquid..." Dimitri skimmed through and only read key parts. "However there are two known dhampirs, banished from society after tasting each others' blood." His eyes shot up to mine in confusion and I urged him to keep reading. Dimitri turned the page, "Mishka often complained to me about her lover's mood swings and nagging thoughts. At first, I didn't know what she meant..."

Dimitri's eyes skimmed through again, shook his head and handed me the book, "I don't want to read anymore of this."

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked away and I snatched the book from him, continuing where he left off. "Mishka called it a blood bond—"

"Rose, I don't need this right now." Dimitri growled.

I raised my voice, "She could feel every emotion and hear every thought. It is similar to what Vladimir and his guardian Anna share, but not quite. Mishka could never word her feelings perfectly and once let slip that she and Lukas had drank each others' blood. 'Tis forbidden in our world."

"Rose please..." he was now pleading for me to stop.

"Why Dimitri? Huh?" I cried, throwing the book on the ground, angry tears filling my eyes. I don't know where the sudden flare of emotion came from but I decided to roll with it. "What if..." I trailed off and stared at the ground, tears blurring my vision.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," I said in defeat, shoulders slumped. "I freaked out. This is just too much to take in. We were only supposed to study about Anna, but then this book showed up and I just..."

"Hey," he said, softly interrupting me. "It's okay. Maybe you should get some rest." Dimitri placed his hands on my upper arms and pulled me close.

I allowed him to tug me over to the bed and we both lie there together. No words were said and I subconsciously trailed my fingers up and down the artery in his neck. My thoughts travelled to Mishka and Lukas. They had both been dhampirs who drank each others' blood during sex. Merely a day later they were bonded in the most intimate way. Their thoughts and emotions could be projected to each other and over a period of time their love for each other intensified.

Someone must have told on them though, because they were banished from Moroi society and were outcasts of the Moroi world. The last entry from the mystery writer was a note about Mishka and Lukas' marriage. All entries drop off about them and return to more normal things.

I wonder what happened to them and if they lived a long and happy life.

"Dimitri?" I murmured, looking up at him.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

He looked down at me, lips inches away from my own. "I love you too, Roza."

Our mouths met in a passionate kiss. It started out soft and sweet, projecting our love for each other. It was then that I realised how badly I wished to be connected to Dimitri like Lukas and Mishka were. We would have no secrets and could be together always.

I hadn't realised that Dimitri pulled me on top of him until I was straddling his waist. Our kiss had grown in intensity and Dimitri's grip on my hips had tightened. We haven't slept together since the cabin and no matter how badly I yearned for that experience again I knew it wouldn't happen. Or at least not until after graduation. Dimitri is too responsible for his own good.

Every time a sweet peck during training turned into a make out session he would pull away, before we got to the point of no return. His self control is miraculous and I knew that I would never be able to measure up to it. I would always be about impulse control and pushing the boundaries that Dimitri set so long ago and still remain today.

I opened my eyes and pulled out of our heart racing kiss. Dimitri's needy lips trailed down my neck and his teeth grazed the very sensitive skin there. My excitement suddenly shot up past ecstatic and I pressed myself into him harder. He froze and his hands tightened around me to the point that it almost hurt.

It took my mind a moment to realise that we had gone too far. Dimitri no longer denied our relationship, but the most contact he ever allows is just kissing. I nuzzled my face into Dimitri's neck in embarrassment. He relaxed slightly and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's late," I mumbled, pulling away from him completely. "I should go back to my room before curfew."

Dimitri sat up after me and gripped my arm. "Rose..."

Reluctantly, I turned back around to face him. He stared up at me and slowly pulled me back on to the bed with him. I straddled his lap and our lips met in another kiss. This time it was filled with hunger rather than just love. "Dimitri—"

"Stay," he whispered against my cheek, placing feather light kisses there. "Please."

He pulled back so that I could look into his eyes. Slowly, I nodded. "Okay."

Despite Dimitri's tight hold, I managed to pull away a bit. "You said you would stay."

"Can you at least let me have a shower?" I laughed.

He allowed me to walk into the bathroom, but he wasn't too far behind me. I didn't question his motives and tried to ignore his presence as I took off my shirt and jeans. The shower was running and steam rose off the hot water. Just as I was about to remove my remaining garments of clothing, Dimitri grabbed me and lifted me on to the bathroom counter.

Our mouths met in a searing kiss. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as I felt his hands roam over my bare skin. Dimitri pulled back just enough so that he could pull off his shirt. Our eyes met briefly, filled with so much hunger and desire. As we kissed and groped, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to taste Dimitri's blood.

Surely it would be warm, sweet, thick, refreshing and most importantly, _his_. I imagined it slowly oozing down my throat and satisfying a hunger I never knew I had. The crimson liquid smeared around my lips and dripping down his neck. Something about the thought was hungry and... Erotic.

A stunning sensation tickled my mouth and then there was pain. I groaned, still kissing Dimitri. He must have thought that I needed air because he pulled back a little and started to kiss down my neck. It was somewhere I wanted to travel on him but the dim pain in my mouth distracted me from any erotic thoughts I had.

I licked my lips and was stunned when I realised my canine teeth had grown a considerable few millimetres. They were about as long as Lissa's, Christian's, or any other Moroi.

"Dimitri," I whispered. But before I could stop myself, the overwhelming desire for his blood came back and Dimitri cried out as my newly acclaimed fangs pierced his skin. We both moaned simultaneously in pleasure. It tasted as good as I first thought, if not better. Nothing in the world could ever compare to drinking Dimitri's blood. It was warm, thick and tasted vaguely like honey.

When I felt satisfied, I pulled back and licked all the blood away from his neck. Dimitri's forehead was resting on my shoulder and he looked to be in a slightly blissful state. He straightened up and looked at me. His lazy fingers pushed my lips apart so that he could see my fangs.

"You... you have..." Dimitri was at a loss for words. His face was an inch from mine and one simple touch of my hand to his shoulder convinced him to continue in our heated make-out session. Dimitri's blood was smeared around my lips and the moment he tasted it, he moaned. Warm wet kisses were trailed down my neck again and I almost screamed in pleasure when the most wonderful sensation spread from my neck.

It took a moment to recover from my blissful haze. Dimitri's mouth was on my neck, suckling. _He is drinking my blood_, a sober part of me realised. The moment Dimitri's mouth left the wound over my artery, all the bliss left. I was slightly fatigued from blood loss but still incredibly turned on. What we just done was extremely erotic and left a pleasurable throb between my legs. Dimitri's bite was nothing like a Moroi bite. Moroi endorphins usually kept you blissed out for hours on end, but this was more of a 'in the moment' thing. The second he bites me, I feel complete bliss, but the moment he pulls away, his endorphins have already left my body and I'm left tired and drowsy.

Dimitri pulled me tight against his body and made sure that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I looked at him and noticed that he had also developed small fangs. They were a faint tint of red and blood was smeared on his mouth and my neck. I smiled and pulled him into yet another kiss. I could taste my own blood. It had a different taste to Dimitri's. Instead of the sweet, thick and warm honey flavour—mine was more of a, thick, warm and tangy maple syrup flavour. It turned me on nonetheless.

During my revelry of thoughts, I hadn't realised that Dimitri was undressing me. I was completely naked and I helped him out of his boxers. My lover carried me into the shower and we stood under the hot water, kissing and washing the blood away. He growled when our most intimate places accidentally brushed together.

I was hot, wet and aching for him. Dimitri obviously felt it because he effortlessly slid his hardness into me and started to thrust. I was slightly shocked by the fact that we are now having sex. Dimitri would probably regret this later, but right now we are both together and that's all that matters.

This time was different to what happened in the cabin. It seemed more intimate, passionate and less apprehensive. Our release wasn't the only thing that grew closer by the second. It was our love and proximity. I had a feeling that after tonight I won't be able to stay away from Dimitri much longer. Dimitri came before me, but the feel of his warm release was enough to make me let go.

I called out in pure ecstasy. Dimitri kissed my slightly swollen lips gently and set me down on my own feet. We both washed ourselves properly with soap, before getting dressed into the same clothes as before and crawling into bed.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri murmured. "What do you think will happen now?"

I suddenly jolted up as there was a small pop in my mouth. My tongue inspected the cause and I realised that my fangs had popped back to their usual size in less than a second. My wide eyes found Dimitri's. His lips were slightly parted and he watched me with curiosity. I could see his canine teeth were still longer than normal, until they suddenly popped up like mine had. Dimitri had frozen in shock at the funny sensation.

I laughed and lied back down beside him. "That was strange," He murmured in disbelief.

"I love you," I told him with a gentle kiss. We fell asleep in each others' embrace for the first time in our lives.


	2. Bonded

**Sorry that it took so long to update but my internet has been down for weeeks now. But luckily there are somedays like today where I get connection for a few minutes. I decided to take advantage of it and post a new chapter. For those of you that read my other fanfic 'Some Truths are Better Kept secret' don't expect an update for a while because my laptop is well, fucked, for lack of a better word and it needs to get sent back to Melbourne where it has just been for the past month getting 'fixed'. Well, those idiots clearly didnt fix it cause it needs to go back.**

***sigh***

**Anyway, some of you are a little confused about the story because I forgot to post a better summary in an AN in the first chapter.**

**This story is set after Shadow Kiss but Dimitri didnt get turned because thats what we all wish happened. (:**  
><strong>It's basically just a fanfic about RosexDimitri and a lot of betrayal from Lissa. So some Lissa fans may not like this story very much. In my honest opinion, she is kind of annoying so I decided that since she is nice in all my other stories that I would make her cruel in this one. But don't worry, Rose and Dimitri will get revenge :D<strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. **

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my body felt amazing! It felt like my mind had expanded. There were two compartments. It was like one of them was blocked by a door that I had to mentally open, and when I did I was greeted with Lissa's happy emotions. I quickly shoved them away and mentally closed the door again. If that was Lissa then I was curious to find out what the other compartment was. It was just my general thoughts and emotions, but there were also foreign thoughts and feelings that I was not experiencing.<p>

I felt utter shock and desperation. However, I was not experiencing those emotions. I rolled over, groggily and peered at Dimitri. He was watching me and had a slight frown. It was then that I realised the emotions were his. I internally gasped. We had forged a bond by drinking each other's blood. This was new to Dimitri and he didn't quite know how to react.

Dimitri's emotions must be mixing with mine instead of Lissa's. Love overpowers friendship, which causes her feelings to be locked behind a mental door and Dimitri's are more mainstream. It sounds insane but when you think about it, I guess it kind of makes sense.

"Are you okay?" I asked Dimitri.

"Mm," he replied, closing his eyes. _God, what is happening? This is so... belief challenging_. I heard Dimitri's voice but when I looked up at him, his eyes and mouth were closed.

"How is it belief challenging? I mean, I'm bonded to Lissa..."

His eyes shot open, "you heard that?"

I looked at him. _Oh my god... I just heard his thoughts. Is this normal?_

It took Dimitri a moment to recover, but he chuckled at my internal blabber. _I can hear you, you know. Are you still bonded to Lissa? Is it even possible to be bonded to two people?_

"Apparently yes. But it's like... Lissa's thoughts and emotions are pushed behind a brick wall and yours are the main priority." I tried to explain. Dimitri sighed and put his head in his hands. It was an information overload for him. "Hey," I said softly, "we'll figure this out. Just give it time and we will take things slowly, okay? And if you don't want me or the mental connection, then I can teach you how to block it and—"

"Rose, I love you. I don't need time. I'm perfectly okay with our mental and physical closeness. I will always want you and I don't want you to ever doubt that, okay?" Dimitri rolled on top of me and looked me dead in the eye. Strong waves of love and reassurance flowed through our psychic link. I nodded, feeling bad that I ever doubted him. "Don't feel bad," he kissed me softly. "Come on, we missed practice and it's time for breakfast. I'll escort you to your room so you can get changed."

"Alright," I gave him one last kiss before we both reluctantly left his room.

It was a short and quiet walk to my room. Feelings of serenity and peace came from Dimitri, I smiled. He sensed me looking at him and returned the smile. My dorm room was messy and clothes were strewn across the floor. There was even clothing hanging from my computer desk. I decided to ignore it and instead got ready for the day. My clothing choice was centred around hiding the bruise on my neck from Dimitri's bite.

My hair flowed around my shoulders in natural loose curls. All my combat classes had turned into theory for the upcoming exams. This meant that I would have no physical training and I didn't have to restrain my hair.

...

Dimitri and I had the same schedule for the first half of the day, but as lunch came around we had to split up. I was a little disappointed but we now had the blood bond to communicate through. Lissa met me at the entrance to the commons and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey," I replied. We both lined up in the lunch line and I regarded Lissa. Her emotions and feelings are still locked behind my mental wall and I didn't have the energy to unblock it. Instead I just did things the easy way."Have you been to the feeders yet?"

"Yeah, my class got let out early after our maths exam. There wasn't much of a line-up so it was a quick trip." Lissa frowned, obviously feeling as if I should already know that... which I should have. I just nodded and we spent the rest of lunch in a comfortable silence. Christian and Eddie joined us. We conversed about graduation and upcoming shopping plans—that I had no idea about since I was still blocking Lissa's bond.

After a while, Eddie left to do some studying and Lissa and Christian made googly eyes at each other—completely ignoring me. I decided to probe into Dimitri's mind. I couldn't see through his eyes like I could with Lissa's but I got a good sense of where he was. His thoughts were relatively calm and normal, skimming over the security for the upcoming shopping trip to Missoula. I could sense that he was with Alberta and Stan.

_Rose, get out_. He thought with a small smile.

I internally laughed. _You can feel me_?

_Of course_.

_I'm lonely_. I thought with a pout.

Dimitri internally chuckled. _Come_ _to the guardian admin. It's best that you see these plans_.

_On my way_.

"What's with the different expressions, Buffy? Voices finally getting to you?" Christian joked with a heavy smirk.

"Sorry guys, got to go," I said loudly and standing. Christian looked smug that I had avoided his questions, whereas Lissa was startled.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll see you later." Lissa said.

"Yeah," I confirmed and left the cafeteria. It didn't take long to reach the guardian admin and I found Dimitri quite easily. He stood, conversing with Alberta and reading over a piece of paper. He seemed to sense me and I could feel him probing my thoughts.

_Hey!_ I mentally scolded. He internally chuckled like he had earlier.

Our eyes met and I saw the love and relief as much as I felt it. We've been bonded for less than a day and our love is already intensifying.

"What's up?" I asked when I reached them.

Alberta eyed me, "what are you doing here?"

"This morning I asked Rose to come and overlook the plans for tomorrow's shopping trip." Dimitri lied smoothly. Alberta just nodded and left us alone with the plan sheet. Dimitri led me to a small table at the back of the room. It was quiet and more private than anywhere else. "It's going to be a little different to the last time we went to Missoula."

I just nodded and took a seat at the table, suddenly feeling exhausted. "How so?"

"There will be role playing. Stan and Alberta are going to be playing Lissa's parents. That gives them close, unsuspicious protection. You and I will be far guards, a young inconspicuous couple." I was excited at this and I'm sure Dimitri felt it because he smiled. "Eddie and Lissa will be brother and sister, while Christian can remain as Lissa's boyfriend."

"There are only three guardians going," I observed.

"We figured that three guardians and two well trained novices are enough to protect two Moroi." Dimitri explained, folding up the plan sheet and tucking it in his pocket.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. Kirova is giving you the day off tomorrow so that you can get some rest."

I looked around at the diminishing number of guardians. They were all heading to guard their classes since lunch is almost over. "Alright. I have to go, got a maths exam. Hopefully Lissa's tutoring will pay off... or maybe you could just give me the answers," I smiled sheepishly.

Dimitri smiled and shook his head, "Good luck Roza." By the sing-song note in his voice, I knew that he wouldn't help me. I sighed and left Dimitri at the small table. The maths exam wasn't really stressing me out, I mean, you don't need mathematics to save someone's life.

_You don't know that_. Dimitri's teasing voice floated to me through our bond.

I laughed out loud and a few people in the hall looked at me. _Well, if you gave me the answers then you may just be saving Lissa's life_.

Dimitri's amusement floated to me but he said nothing more. The bell rang, signalling to get to class and I reached the classroom two seconds before the tardy bell. "Take a seat Miss Hathaway," Mr. Hutchins grumbled.

The last seat available was in the centre of the classroom. All the desks were spread apart to prevent cheating. We all received our papers and Mr. Hutchins signalled for us to start. He gave us specific instructions not to talk and if we did then he would suspect us of cheating and give us a big fat F.

I struggled through the first page and then fumbled through the second, compromising when I didn't know the answer or rule.

_Shit_, I thought when the test flowed into algebra, fractions and division. I never really understood any of those things and was well and truly stuck. My emotions went haywire when Mr. Hutchins called out the fifty minute mark. We had ten minutes left and I had two pages to finish off. Some people were finished and just stared idly around the room or out the window. Nerds.

I bit my lip.

_Calm down Rose_. Dimitri's gentle thoughts and comfortable emotions floated to me. _It's just like a guardian exam. You know the answer, just think_.

_I am thinking. If I think any harder I'm going to burst a brain cell or something!_

I felt Dimitri sigh in exasperation. The answers started to jump from his head to mine and just like that—I was done. After all the stress and pressure, I had done it with the help of Dimitri. It might be cheating but what Mr. Hutchins doesn't know won't hurt him. He collected the papers and I mentally thanked Dimitri a thousand times over.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and I had only one other exam, art. Lissa had giggled at my poor imitation of the _Mona Lisa_. It had been a practical exam and we all had to pick a famous painting to recreate. Mine ended up as a stick figure with a large frown. Lissa had painted _The Girl with the Pearl Earring_. It was pretty close to perfection and I knew she would get an A.

Dinner was a quiet event and I eventually ended up back in my room. After a shower and quick check of both Dimitri and Lissa's thoughts I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

...

There were seven of us going to the mall and only one car could hold five people, which meant two people had to take another car. Dimitri and I both happily volunteered to be the loners in an empty car. No one complained or protested so we climbed into the sleek black Mercedes and followed the lead of the first car.

It might be a little conspicuous to see two black expensive looking Mercedes on the road, but hey, we had to ride in style. Dimitri and I were silent and we listened to his terrible 80's music. Although, I guess it wasn't that bad... hell, I even knew some of the songs being played. It was an embarrassing thought and Dimitri automatically picked up on it.

He looked smug and I was about to lay into him but decided that there was really no point. It was a three hour drive to Missoula and so I decided to get some sleep. Before I drifted off, I felt Dimitri place his hand on my knee.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Review and let me know what you'd like to see more of in my story.<strong>


	3. Something is Wrong

**DID YOU MISS ME?**

**I missed you ;)**

I am sorry for basically never updating any of my stories any more. I know, it's been like a year. It all started when my laptop broke and then I started senior year and everything in my entire life has just been preventing me from writing. I also went through a rough spot where I suffered severe depression and had to go on medication, that's why sometimes my stories can get a little dark and uneasy. Especially 'Some Truths Are Better Kept Hidden'. God, that story is seriously going to be the death of me. It's been difficult to write about Christmas, since I don't really enjoy it. So yeah, I've hit a MAJOR writers block. Hopefully I'll get over it soon and be able to post a new chapter maybe in July sometime. That's when I go on school holidays and I'll have all the time in the world for you lovelies :)

That's also the month of my birthday. If you're nice to me and review heaps I might just give YOU the birthday present ;P

Anyway, on with this story. I've had surprisingly good feedback from readers and it makes me excited. The hardest part about this story though is writing the sex scenes. So every time you see one, just think, OH MY GOD, SHE WROTE ALL THIS LEMONY GOODNESS FOR ME. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO HARD. Cause it is, especially if you're a virgin and have no fucking idea what you're talking about. AKA me. Okay, I'll shut up now so you guys can read my story. In fact, I don't even think half of you read my author's notes. Oh well. You're missing out on my hilarity.

Okay. I'll stop now.

ENJOY. I LOVE YOU ALL 3

* * *

><p>I was eager to get out of the car and hit some shops by the time we arrived. My thirty minute power nap had energised me. Sympathy shot through me when I saw that Alberta had to hold hands with Stan, yuck. She showed signs of discomfort but hid it well underneath her guardian mask. Dimitri laced his fingers with mine and we hung back from the rest of the group.<p>

Once again, like last time, all the guardians got ear pieces. Eddie and I were left in the dark, but he took it better than I did. After complaining to Dimitri I decided it was no use. He was ignoring me and the only thought that consumed his mind was that we got to be together in public—even if it was just for one day. I couldn't be mad at him when he thought of things that made me giddy.

We were in our own bubble of affection but we still managed to scan our surroundings every now and then. Lissa and Christian were as lovey-dovey as always and the look of it disgusted me. There is a personal line of mine that I will not cross when it comes to PDA. Apparently they have no boundaries.

Dimitri and I kept our hands entwined the whole time and I almost burst out laughing when I saw Stan's arm around Alberta's shoulders. Lissa walked into a small dress shop and I didn't need the bond to understand the meaningful look she shot me. Since I am technically on duty, I can't go and try on clothes, but Lissa knew me well enough to find the perfect dress for graduation. I trusted her taste in clothes and left it all up to her.

When she and Christian re-emerged, she was carrying only one bag. I knew from the bond that she didn't find the right dress for me. Next was a jewellery shop, then a shoe shop, then makeup—I kind of lost track of how many shops she walked in and out of. The number of bags was steadily growing and I knew she had bought things for me also. Lissa hadn't found me a dress yet but she wasn't giving up hope.

Dimitri and I stayed close to each other. It seemed like we had no control over our bodies as we kept coming closer. An almost magnetic force kept us side by side. His arm had snaked around my waist a while ago. I didn't know whether it was the bond doing this or just us. When Alberta, Eddie and Stan weren't looking he would lean down and kiss me gently. The whole time Dimitri somehow managed to share his attention with me as well as guard.

Lissa eventually stopped in the food court, as us Dhampirs had to eat. Dimitri and I were about a hundred metres away from the food court and kept an eye on the group. My stomach grumbled and Dimitri reluctantly let me go so that I could go eat. I wasn't even a metre away from Dimitri when we both whimpered and fell back into each other's arms.

Being out of his embrace felt like I had lost a part of me. I felt vulnerable, scared and alone. A quick scan of his thoughts and I knew he felt the same. Dimitri scanned the area and casted a cautious glance to our group. They weren't paying any attention to us. He cupped my face and bought his lips on mine in a fierce passionate kiss. We broke away, only to look over at our group again. They hadn't seen and relief shot through both of us.

Dimitri straightened up and hugged me close to his body. We were both hungry but had to stay on guard. After ten minutes Alberta and Stan relieved us and we went to sit down and eat the McDonalds that Lissa bought everyone. It was a relief to my grumbling stomach and I felt satisfied, sitting back and keeping my hand entwined with Dimitri's, underneath the table.

"Where to next?" I asked as I finished off my coke.

"I want to try a few more dress shops and then VS." Lissa murmured to me in particular.

Christian frowned, "What's VS?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Lissa said cryptically. I laughed at her boldness.

After lunch, Dimitri and I were back on far guard duty. About an hour had passed and Lissa was just entering her third dress shop. She had bought some more clothes since lunchtime, but this store sparked a reaction in her. I unblocked my mental wall that held back her feelings and I slipped into her head. Lissa was holding a blood red, skin tight dress. She knew that I would love it the moment she saw it. The dress appeared to be mid-thigh length, had no straps and definitely curve hugging. It was absolutely stunning, yet still simple.

Lissa bought it, feeling satisfied and proud of herself. I smiled widely at her when she exited and it occurred to her then that I had seen the gorgeous dress. The next destination would be our last: Victoria's Secret. Christian let out a rather loud 'oh,' when realisation hit him. I laughed to myself and leant my head against Dimitri's chest. I blocked Lissa's emotions behind my mental wall. The mental image of her buying lingerie to please Christian is definitely not what I need to see.

Dimitri stroked my hair lovingly as he kept a keen watch on our surroundings. I was exhausted after only sleeping for half an hour in the car and two hours back at school. We waited for what felt like hours but was probably only fifteen minutes. Lissa emerged with a flustered Christian in tow. He stared at everything in disbelief, probably being mentally scarred after seeing some of the raunchier items in Victoria's Secret.

Or he could just be having fantasies about Lissa in some of that stuff.

Dimitri chuckled, _Rose stop. Thinking about lingerie is giving me my own sick fantasies_.

I smiled, "as long as they involve me, I'm okay with it."

"You, my darling, are the centre of them."

The drive back to the academy was quiet and uneventful. I slept most of the way and Dimitri carried me back to my dorm as I was too tired to walk. Fatigue showed on his own face and he didn't bother leaving. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers with me. We both fell asleep rather quickly.

...

Dimitri and I have now been bonded for almost two weeks. We haven't exchanged blood since that first time and we have been keeping our distance. The bond allows us to stay in touch, sending each other messages or emotions. I don't seem to have the mental strength to unblock the wall that held back Lissa's emotions, which meant I could never get a read on her. I knew just from her look that she was worried about me.

"Wow, Rose. You look like shit," commented Christian as I sat down for breakfast. My plate was filled with the usual portion that I ate. Even if I eat myself to nausea, I'm never fully satisfied. But I know that the hunger is not for food... it's for something I can't quite put a name on.

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically. It was true. My physical and emotional state had changed drastically. My hair was dull and brittle, looking as if it would snap off at any given moment. The skin that had always been healthy and tan was now pale and grey looking. I always had dark circles under my eyes, no matter how much sleep I receive. And I always feel mentally drained and weak, too tired to keep my eyes open.

"Rose, maybe you should see a doctor." Lissa said with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, not sure if those words were the truth anymore. Lissa and Christian both looked like they didn't believe me, but didn't push it. Lately, my ass has been getting kicked in combat and I get lightheaded easily, as if suffering from blood loss or something.

Lunch ended and I sped out of there, avoiding a conversation with Lissa. Exams were over which meant that combat and training had started back up. Eddie and I were partners once again. I know he is going easy on me because of my lack of energy. We had been sparring for about five minutes and I was already out of breath.

Dizzy spells threatened to knock me over but I fought them off, "Come on Eddie."

"Rose, I really think there is something wrong with you." Concern was all over his face and irritation shot through me.

"I'm f—" Unfortunately, I didn't get to finish that statement. The dizzy spells won over and I collapsed onto the training mats. Relief washed over me. Finally, I can sleep.

I mustn't have been out for long because I woke up, still in the gym, with Eddie and Dimitri and half my gym class leaning over me. Dimitri looked just as bad as I did. His eyes were drowsy and filled with fatigue. The brown hair that I often thought of as silky perfection is as dull and brittle as my own. His skin had a grey tinge to it and dark circles hung underneath his eyes. He was so close and my body reacted. I could barely restrain myself from jumping him.

"Rose," he whispered, sounding as drained as he looked. "Come on, I'm taking you to the clinic."

I was too exhausted to protest and used the last of my energy to push myself onto my feet. Dimitri's hand rested on the small of my back and as soon as we were out of the gym he went the opposite direction of the clinic. We both ended up in his dorm room and he laid me down on his bed.

He lay beside me and we were both quiet. My mouth tasted horrible and my throat had an annoying tickle to it. It was dry, I realised, my throat feels like I haven't drunk water in weeks and no matter how much I swallow or moisten it, it remains dry. I coughed a few times and Dimitri soothingly rubbed my arm. He looked like he was trying hard not to fall asleep beside me.

"I feel like I'm about to die of dehydration," I whispered.

"Me too," Our voices couldn't go higher then whispers. Dimitri mustered up some strength and pulled me on top of him. I was too tired to lift my head up and it ended up resting against his neck. His pulse was beating slowly against my lips and suddenly, for the first time in two weeks, I felt a positive reaction from my body. My mouth watered and my fangs popped out. It wasn't painful like the first time because they didn't have to grow again.

Dimitri must have heard the small pop because he looked down weakly and saw what I wanted to do. He tilted his head so that I had full access of his neck. I licked my lips before biting into his soft flesh. Dimitri had never screamed in pleasure before, but he got pretty damn close in that moment. His body arched into mine, wanting friction. I held him as I drank in his sweet, warm blood. The mystery hunger that I have been feeling suddenly started to fade. My throat was no longer dry. It occurred to me then that the hunger was for Dimitri's blood. I moaned in pleasure and heard a small popping noise. When I felt satisfied, I pulled away. My body felt a million times better than before.

Dimitri's eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. His fangs had been the popping sound and when he realised I was done, the blood on my lips must have been enough encouragement for him to bite me. A rush of sudden pleasure, just like last time, burst through me and I cried out. The sudden understanding of why Dimitri wanted friction when I had fed from him flowed through me. The pleasure between my legs had become unbearable and I tried to grind against him. Dimitri pulled away from my neck and the feeling of loss flowed through me.

We looked at each other for a moment. Blood was smeared around Dimitri's lips and his fangs were a tint of red. The wound on Dimitri's neck caused blood to ooze on to his pillow, but he didn't seem to care because blood was dripping from my neck, down my body and onto his t-shirt. It had been a messy act but something animalistic took over our bodies, causing us to forget about the mess and possibly make more. Our clothes were quick to disappear in the midst of our heated passion and Dimitri's hand slipped between my legs.

I moaned when he finally started to give me the friction I truly needed. He kissed down my neck and on the opposite side of my first wound, he created another. The unbearable pleasure that burst from his bite, combined with the friction between my legs was enough to push me over the edge. I cried out his name and other explicit things that are most definitely not PG. Dimitri wasn't drinking from me and had only bitten me for the pleasurable side of it.

When I calmed down a little he seemed to think it was a great time to join our bodies. Dimitri wasn't as gentle as he usually is and he playfully nipped me with his teeth every now and then. His fangs never actually pierced my skin but it was a hell of a tease. Finally I could no longer take the pleasure and we both bit into each other's shoulders at the same time. The over powering ecstasy that followed made my whole body freeze over and then convulse wildly.

Afterwards, we both lay there together. None of us bothered to pop our fangs back up just yet. It felt nice to have them down, like they were part of who I am now. I know that if anyone ever finds out about us, there would be major consequences. Dimitri's physical appearance improved and he was back to the stunningly beautiful man I've always known. Even his mental state had recovered. He no longer felt weak or tired, in fact Dimitri felt... indestructible

I felt the same in my own body. All fatigue or drowsiness had faded while I drank his blood and it was then that I realised something. From now on, Dimitri and I would need to drink more often.

We started to orchestrate a timetable. "Two weeks is enough to almost kill us," Dimitri murmured. "That should be our... deadline. I mean, if we feel like we can go without blood then we can, as long as it doesn't overstep the two week rule. And we need to learn how to control the... sexual desires. What if we are somewhere public or crowded and are in desperate need of blood."

"I agree." I felt guilty for dragging Dimitri into this whole bond thing. If I hadn't of been selfish and drunk his blood then he wouldn't have returned the favour and we wouldn't be relying on each other to survive like we are now.

"Rose don't." He said sternly. "Don't feel guilty over anything. In the beginning, I didn't want the bond... but after it happened there was no way I could give it up. I love being with you all day, every day. I love feeling every emotion and hearing every thought. And most importantly, I love being with _you_. Physically, emotionally and mentally tied to you, moya krasaveetsa." A quick translation in his thoughts told me that his ending words were 'my beauty' in Russian.

I knew Dimitri was telling the truth and it erased the guilt, doubt and fear from my thoughts. He didn't regret anything and he most certainly didn't despise me for doing this to him. "I love you," I murmured.

_I love you too, Roza_. He expressed his love through our bond and it made me feel warm all over.

Dimitri and I lay in bed for hours, saying little. It was about half an hour to curfew and we both grudgingly got up. The bed sheets were soaked with blood and even our own bodies were absolutely covered. To anyone else, this would have looked like a murder scene. A slight feeling of unease slipped through me.

"We'll burn these," Dimitri said with a reassuring smile. He must have felt my unease, I just nodded in response. We both stripped the bedspread off and threw it in a garbage bag. "Go take a shower," my lover murmured as he stood behind me and kissed down my neck while I tied off the rubbish bags.

"Mm," I moaned. "I think I will."

He reluctantly let me go and I travelled into the small bathroom, glad to see how much better I looked. My hair was rich with colour and had a nice silky gloss to it. The light milky tan had returned to my skin and my eyes no longer held dark circles under them. There was no bite marks, bruises had been left in their place instead. It was still obvious that there must have been bites there because dried blood trailed from each bruise, down my chest and stopped at my stomach.

I had two bruises on my neck—one on each side—and one on my shoulder. They were nothing severe and should heal in at least two days. My shower was warm and the soap suds fought against the dried blood, eventually winning over and leaving my body refreshed and clean. A white fluffy towel was wrapped around my body and I grabbed my clothes before walking back into the bedroom.

Dimitri sat by a mirror and looked frustrated with some antiseptic wipes. He was trying to scrub away the dried blood but it was caked on good. I threw my clothes on the bare bed and padded over to him. "Here," I murmured, sitting beside him.

His appreciative eyes appraised my glistening body, barely concealed by the towel. Dimitri's bite marks had healed like mine and only bruises were left in their place. I scrubbed as gently as I could until all the dried blood eventually came off. Dimitri stood as I gathered up all the bloody wipes into a plastic bag. He kissed my neck—his new favourite place—before trailing kisses across my jaw, cheek and then finally my lips. It was soft and gentle, hardly the rough and intimate stuff we did before.

Without uttering a word, he walked into the bathroom. I got dressed quietly and sent him a message through our bond: _Going back to my dorm before curfew. I love you._

_Love you too, Rose._


	4. Shrilling Alarms

**Hey hey. I have another update for you.**  
><strong>Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and for not giving up on me :)<strong>

**There is a link on my profile to Rose's outfit. **

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

><p>In the morning I felt fresh and energised, ready to take on what the day throws at me. It was a huge change in comparison to what I felt like just yesterday. The hunger for Dimitri's blood was practically non-existent in my throat. My body felt stronger and indestructible. This kind of got me curious. I walked over to my computer desk and picked up the lighter that I had stolen from Adrian in hopes that he would stop smoking. He didn't.<p>

I flicked it open and a flame instantly showed. With a deep breath, I placed my index finger over the flame. There was a small amount of heat but I felt no pain. A black mark showed on my finger where the flame had touched my skin. I then stuck out my tongue and held the lighter underneath it. Once again there was no pain; I really am indestructible.

_Dimitri!_ I shouted in my head.

_Hm?_ Was his ingenious reply. He seemed to be just waking up and my excited emotions caught him off guard.

_You'll never believe what I just did_.

_Something stupid?_ He guessed and I sensed him getting out of bed.

_No... well, yes. But I want you to guess._ I retorted happily.

He internally sighed._ Roza, just tell me_. I shook my head stubbornly but flashed images of the flame and my finger nonetheless. There was silence in the bond and then finally Dimitri's thoughts flittered to me. He was shocked that I felt no pain and instantly came up with a theory.

_You know how the bite marks healed last night and we were left with bruises?_

_Yeah..._

_Maybe drinking each other's blood helps us heal faster and acts as some sort of... shield from pain_. Dimitri sent me an image of him holding his stake against his arm and the cut instantly healing. The only evidence that there used to be a cut was a yellow-green bruise and his wet crimson blood. I licked my lips, the hunger flaring up in my throat.

"Woah," I breathed out loud. _Did you feel any pain?_

_I didn't feel any. I'm sorry for making you thirsty, but I needed to see._

_Yeah it's okay._

I stripped out of my clothes and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt great, and as I washed my hair with some lavender shampoo, I thought about how I would conceal the bruise on my neck. It was humid outside and as I stepped out of the shower a warm breeze rustled my wet hair. Lissa would get suspicious if I wore one of my hoodies or a turtle neck sweater—not that I own one anyway. I dried off my glistening body and wrapped my hair up in the towel.

I walked completely naked back into my room and picked out some pale pink lacy underwear from Victoria's Secret. Lissa had bought it for me on our recent shopping trip, along with a few new clothes, shoes and even makeup. The red dress that she bought for graduation hung in my closet beside the black dress I wore on the night that Dimitri and I fell prey to the lust charm.

_I liked that dress_. Dimitri said.

_Hey, stay out of my head!_ I mentally shoved him away and he chuckled.

After filing through piles and piles of clothes, I decided on wearing a grey and white striped shirt that Lissa bought me. It had cream buttons that trailed down my cleavage. It was tight around my breasts and flowing around my midriff. Once I had the shirt on, I searched for a pair of jeans. It didn't take long to find some light skinny jeans with rips all the way down the legs.

I applied some shiny pink lip gloss and my black ballet flats. The shirt only covered the bruise on my shoulder which meant I needed to find some creative way of covering the ones on my neck. I eventually considered using concealer. Wearing a stylish scarf in spring would most definitely be conspicuous. The black rose necklace I wore around my neck would also draw attention away from the now concealed bruises.

My ears held pretty pale pink diamond stud earrings. On the way out I grabbed my black pacman school bag and beige bureé with a large black bow on it. As I ran down the stairs to breakfast I slipped the bureé into my hair. I unblocked my mental wall and checked on Lissa. She was waiting in the foyer of the feeders. Christian and Adrian sat on either side of her and her name got called rather quickly considering that breakfast is almost over.

I hadn't realised that it took me almost all morning to get ready. Dimitri was up, showered, dressed and on shift before I even left my dorm room. As I entered the cafeteria I saw that everyone was seated and loud conversation filled the room. In a far corner I saw Eddie sitting by himself, deeply intrigued by what appeared to be a text book. I grabbed the first tray of food that I reached and headed towards him.

"Hey Ed," I said with a vibrant smile.

He looked up dismissively but did a double take. "Woah, Rose. You look... great! I mean, ten times better than yesterday."

My smile widened, "thanks."

Then it faded as I realised the food I grabbed. It was all vegetarian looking, definitely not my ideal breakfast, but I ate it nevertheless. Eddie was enthralled by the text book and we had little conversation. He seemed to be studying solo guardian techniques for our upcoming trials. They were still weeks away but Eddie was a nerd when it came to guarding. He wanted the best grades possible because his life and someone else's will depend on it. While all the novices studied up for them, I just waited. I never thought things through before and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I always worked better on impulse and last minute decisions.

I kicked some serious ass in my combat class. Eddie was taken aback by my new found strength, speed and balance. He fell down flat on the mat after just five minutes of sparring. After three fails he realised that I wasn't going easy on him and started fighting harder. Afterwards he complimented me and we headed our separate ways. When lunch came around I found Lissa sitting at our usual table. Christian was by her side and his eyes bugged out when he saw me.

"Woah..."

I grinned at them both and said, "Hey."

"Rose... you look amazing. You... just... uh... wow!" Lissa stuttered with wide eyes. "You were so pale and sick looking yesterday and now, it's like you healed overnight."

My smile stayed in place, "maybe I did." Was my cryptic answer.

"Wow," she breathed again. Eddie met up with us again and we went to get some food while the Moroi went to the feeders. We walked past Dimitri along the way and our eyes met briefly. I felt the need to touch him and be in his arms. It was so overwhelming that I could only just barely hold myself back. I even had to grab hold of Eddie's shoulder to stop me from running into Dimitri's arms. There was an imaginary magnetic force that didn't like our distance apart.

"You alright?" Eddie asked in confusion as he eyed my hand on his arm.

I let go, "yeah, fine. I almost tripped." The lie was smooth and easy to come out of my mouth. Eddie believed me and I internally turned towards Dimitri.

_Did you feel that?_

_The force? Yes._

_God, that was insanely intense._

Dimitri internally nodded._ I've felt it a lot lately_.

_Yeah, me too_. I internally sighed. Dimitri probed around my thoughts and then smiled when he found what he was looking for. It was an emotion of longing and need. He mentally clinged on to it and sent through his similar feelings.

_I love you_. Was his parting note and he was no longer pushing through my thoughts.

Eddie handed me a tray filled with pasta, fruit and salad. I smiled in thanks and we took our same seats as before. Adrian soon joined us and told us that he is going to Court for a week or so. Deep down I knew I would miss Adrian so I treasured his 'charming' company in the time he spent with us before classes. For once, he was sober. Not for long though, he soon got up and excused himself to go have a cigarette. Lissa was picking left over salad off my tray of food. I didn't mind because I was done eating. There was still that vague tickle in my throat that alerted me to the thirst for Dimitri's blood, but it was faint enough to ignore.

As Eddie and I walked to our last guardian class of the day, I noticed that he seemed deep in thought.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking..."

"About?" I prompted.

Eddie took a deep breath. "I have a biology exam on Moroi that I need to complete next period and Ryan said there is a whole section on the variation between Human and dhampir blood and it's nutritional value to Moroi." I resisted the urge to lick my lips. "I'm just mentally studying, I guess. You know, in case one of the questions is something unexpected."

I smiled, "you're such a nerd sometimes, Eddie." He laughed and our conversation was cut short as we entered the classroom for guardian theory. Stan stood up the front, writing out long paragraphs on the board in his cursive script. It was hard to read.

When the bell rang, signalling for class to start, Stan told everyone to open up our textbooks and start memorising techniques and strategies. I promptly ignored him and decided to inspect the spark of emotion that I felt from Dimitri. It was hunger... not in the food sense. He was attending a guardian meeting and images of blood flashed through his mind. Suddenly his fangs popped out. He snapped his mouth shut and every guardian in the room turned to try and find the noise. He mentally cursed in Russian.

_Dimitri, what's going on?_

_Hang on a moment_. He popped his fangs back up and the noise was quieter since his mouth is now closed. An image of the guardians confusion of the source of noise flashed through his mind and they all let it go, conversing about blood once again._ There has been a Strigoi attack in a small West Virginian town. Alberta is showing everyone pictures of the aftermath and... It's very bloody._

_Are you okay?_ I asked.

_Fine. Just... hungry. You can probably feel it. I'm sorry, Rose._

_Its fine, comrade. Come find me after classes finish._

There was a devious thought in Dimitri's mind that was quickly hidden from me. _Okay_, he retorted.

I narrowed my eyes. _What was that?_

_What was what?_ He played innocent but I felt him smile cheekily.

_That thought that you hid from—_

"Miss Hathaway. Would you care to explain the reason you do not have your textbook open?" Stan's gruff voice broke me out of my revelry with Dimitri.

He interrupted our conversation at the same time as Alberta said, "Guardian Belikov, would you care to explain what is so funny about these images of death?" to Dimitri.

"Uh..." We seemed to say in unison. Dimitri quickly made up a lie about something that happened the other day that was funny and his guardian mask made it believable. I wasn't so fortunate. I was left to rely on my quick wit and smart ass thinking.

"I'm waiting," Stan said impatiently. Nearly every novice in the class had turned to look at me.

"Sorry Stan, I guess I was just mesmerised by your stunning looks." People in the class snickered and I felt Dimitri's disapproval through our bond.

He gritted his teeth, "You are being extremely disrespectful, Hathaway. Now open your textbook and start reading, unless you'd like to write the whole two hundred and seventy-eight pages out yourself."

"Sure, Alto. Whatever makes you happy," I murmured but didn't open my textbook.

"So you're going to be difficult? Well why aren't you writing then?" he grumbled.

"You never specified where or when I had to start writing, or even when I had to have it done by—" My smart ass comment was interrupted by the loud shrill of the fire alarm.

Satisfaction flowed through Dimitri and it occurred to me then what his hidden thought was. _What did you do?_ I asked.

_I set off the alarm. Roza, I think your reckless behaviour is rubbing off on me._

_Why did you do that?_

_Because I'm hungry… and you were going to get yourself in trouble_. He growled. _I'll come find you_.

I liked this new possessive side of Dimitri. It turned me on. All the novices had made a single file line and hurried out of the classroom, I was the last to leave since I knew there was no real fire. I took my time in gathering my books in my bag and walking out into the almost empty halls of the building. Apparently everyone was more panicked then I thought. Stan was doing a head-count so I stood by the rest of the novices and made sure he knew I was there before Dimitri hauled me away. We all started to exit the building when I was suddenly grasped and jerked back.

A hand clamped over my mouth to stop the scream that had built in my throat and a strong arm was around my waist. _Shh, Rose. It's just me_. I felt amusement through our bond and I immediately relaxed in Dimitri's arms.

I then started to hit him, "Fucking hell. You scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckled, wrong thing to do. I ripped myself away from his arms, instantly feeling the loss and need. One of my fiercest glares was unleashed on Dimitri and I hit him a few more times. It is a good thing that no one was around.

"Rose, stop." He said in a firm voice. Dimitri must have felt the anger flowing through me and frowned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you... or laughed."

"Yeah? Well you're not forgiven." After shooting him another haughty look, I turned to leave.

He clutched my arm, "Rose. Roza. I'm sorry." His voice held sincerity and regret flowed through his mind. Dimitri pulled me into his arms and I was reluctant to hug him back. "I'm sorry; I didn't think it would make you so mad."

I sighed in resignation, all anger leaving my body. "No, I'm sorry. I think... I think Lissa has been using spirit again."

"Are you alright?" Dimitri's worry was intense and hit me like a tidal wave.

"Yeah, for now." I nervously looked around and saw that the building was empty. Not a soul in sight. The fire alarm was still loud and persistent, echoing in the empty hall. Now that I really focused on it, I realised just how painful it was to my sensitive dhampir ears.

"Come on," Dimitri grabbed my arm again and pulled me down the hall to the emergency exit. Figuring that it wouldn't trigger another alarm, we pushed through it. Oh, how naive we were. The fire alarm was nothing compared to the sudden screech of the lockdown bell. With both alarms going at once, I figured it would take the guardian's a while to shut them both off and check for any danger.

Dimitri steered me through the winding hallways of the dhampir dorms, pushing me up against the wall when we heard voices of guardians nearby. After they faded, he would pull me through the halls again. He must have thought that his room, or mine, were too far and eventually just pushed me into a janitor's closet. We shoved a chair under the door handle so no one could walk in on us. The small room was dusty and the walls were littered with over flowing shelves of cleaning product. In the far corner were some mops and brooms, covered in cobwebs.

Being in such a confined place with Dimitri made my hormones rage. Our close proximity made my skin heat up and the imaginary magnetic force between us amplified. There was nothing I wanted more in that moment then his body, or blood. I needed him to lay his love on me in the most intimate way. Thoughts of my blood raced through his mind and the dull itch of thirst in his throat had grown. Dimitri popped his fangs out and picked me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I usually always drank first, but I didn't crave his blood as much as he did for mine.

The point of his fangs against my neck excited me and I pressed myself harder against him, causing his canines to pierce my skin. The scream of pleasure that escaped from my lips was inevitable. No one would have heard it over the shrilling alarms echoing down the halls. I wriggled in his arms as he pulled back. A frown crossed my face. He hadn't even drunk, only bitten. I was disappointed by the absence of pleasure.

Lazy confusion filled my voice, "What—"

"I want to enjoy your body first," he smiled.

Dimitri wasn't kidding when he said that he would enjoy it. Our clothes were quickly dispatched and his hands roamed over my bare skin. As we moved as one, I didn't need the bond to tell me that he was close to release, whereas I would probably take a little more provoking. After a quick scan of my thoughts, he bit into my neck again, causing the elastic band in my stomach to snap and clamp around him. My walls throbbed and less than a second later, he came. His groan was unmistakable and I could feel him suckling blood deep into the cavern of his mouth before swallowing.

I was a little light headed from blood loss and it was then that it occurred to me that I needed to drink his blood in order to feel normal again. If I didn't drink, then the bite marks on my neck won't fade to bruises. Dimitri pulled back from my neck and licked up the excess blood from my wound. My fangs had involuntarily popped out when he had drunk from me. I couldn't help but trail my tongue along its length before lazily nipping Dimitri's neck. He groaned at my teasing and then the bliss of my heavy bite silenced him.


	5. Be Careful

**Hey guys.**

**I know I didn't keep to my word about updating during school holidays and I don't know when I'll be free enough to write stories and update. I never leave the house any more, my depression and anxiety is becoming unbearable. I've stopped going to school because I hate everyone and I just want to die. Things have been kind of hard for me lately and I've been contemplating suicide. So I'm sorry for constantly letting you all down, I know how much some of you are looking forward to read my stories but I honestly just don't know if I'll ever finish them. The depression in me just kills my motivation and I've started writing a new depressing story.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and can keep up the patience, I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>His sweet liquid slipped down my throat, dulling the itchy thirst I hadn't noticed before. Wow, I'm just <em>so<em> observant today. Dimitri's hold on me wavered slightly and I figured it would be best to pull back and clean up his wound. I couldn't resist myself as I kissed him, but I purposely pricked his tongue with one of my canines, causing the sweet taste of his blood brush from his tongue onto mine. He popped his fangs back up so that they wouldn't get in the way as we continued to kiss.

Having my canines at their full length was strangely arousing for me. Like releasing air from a balloon. Dimitri set me on my feet gently, never breaking our bloody kiss. Unfortunately, I had to breathe. Gasping, I pulled back and he kissed down my jaw.

"I love you," he breathed over and over again. The shrilling alarms outside the door had just shut off, filling the building with an eerie silence. We figured it would be best to get dressed and hurry back before anyone noticed our absence.

Once our clothes were in tip-top shape, we opened the door and checked the hall. It was still empty and as Dimitri turned to walk the opposite way from me, I clutched his arm. "I love you."

He smiled and continued to walk away. I sighed in happiness and made my way outside where an emergency assembly had been called. Even though the alarms were shut off, that didn't mean the 'danger' was gone. I silently slipped into the group of novices that were huddled near Stan. It was my class and I recognised Eddie, he seemed oblivious to my absence and was listening intently to Kirova's lecture. The whole school had been gathered on one of the quads and whoever had 'prank pulled' the fire alarm was going to be in deep shit. I sighed in relief that no one had noticed my departure.

Some novices stared at me in confusion over my loud sigh before turning back to Kirova. The smirk that slipped across my face had caught her attention and she immediately screeched my name into the microphone, like it wasn't loud enough already.

"Miss Hathaway, do you think this is funny?"

"No, Ms." I replied nonchalantly. In my peripheral, I saw Dimitri weaving between guardians and taking his stance along with the dhampir barrier that circled the Moroi students.

His amusement flowed to me but also his weariness. _Be careful, Roza_.

_Always_, I replied sarcastically.

"Then wipe that smirk off your face!" Kirova tore my gaze from Dimitri with another unnecessary screech. Some Moroi yelped and dhampirs winced when the microphone made a high pitch squeal. Being the idiot she is, Kirova tapped it, only making the squeal worse. People that stood close to the speakers had moved away and blocked their ears.

Dimitri was internally cringing at the harsh noise. _Shouldn't stand so close to the amps, comrade. You might end up deaf some day_.

He moved away, murmured something to Alberta and walked back to the dhampir dormitories and out of my sight. _Am I far enough away for your likings_?

_Ha-ha! You are hilarious_. My sarcastic reply and an internal eye roll. _Where are you going_?

_To my room, care to join_?

I sighed again, causing more novices to look at me. _I wish I could, but there is no way I'm leaving this assembly until Kirova finds the culprit... which she never will. I'm going to be trapped here forever. Ugh, why am I in love with a smart, badass and incredibly irresistible guardian_?

He chuckled. _Don't worry. I told Alberta to let you off the hook for training. She should be walking up to you right about... now_.

Dimitri was right. Alberta was making her way through the crowd of students and eventually stopped in front of me. "Belikov will meet you in the gym for training." Bingo!

"Okay, thanks." I walked off, making it look like I was heading towards the gym. As soon as Alberta was out of sight, I did a 180 and walked to the dorms. There were no guardians since they had to protect the students at the assembly.

I didn't bother knocking on Dimitri's door. He was sitting on his bed, reading a western novel. Groan. _Seriously_? I asked. _You just had extremely hot sex with your girlfriend in a closet, and instead of, I don't know... having a cigarette or something, you turn to a western novel_.

Dimitri chuckled but his eyes never left the page. I sat beside him and hugged his right arm with my head resting on his shoulder. His right hand sat on the inside of my thigh and massaged gently, still reading that god awful book. I must have been exhausted, because I passed out into sleep not long after.

…

The next week of school was extremely uneventful. I was fuelled by my late night meetings with Dimitri. We exchanged blood and even worked on our sexual desires, pushing them to the back of our mind and just focusing on the blood instead. Just last night we had made love, without any sort of contact with blood. It reminded me of the cabin. Just Dimitri and I, our love, and his extremely comfortable bed. Today I was feeling on top of the world, floating around campus on cloud nine. My friends had noticed the change in my behaviour but said nothing.

Well, I _had_ been floating on cloud nine, until Eddie exclaimed. "What is that?" I froze and we stopped sparring. "Is that a... hickey?" Panic shot through me. The peak of my problems is Eddie thinking that I have a secret boyfriend. I thought that maybe my bite mark from a few days ago hadn't healed properly.

"What?" I asked, my voice trembled slightly.

"That bruise on your neck. It looks like a hickey..." he murmured.

I subconsciously lifted my fingers to the newer mark Dimitri had left on my neck. Thoughts of my lover made me search the guardians along the wall and meet his nervous eyes. Before Eddie could follow my gaze, I looked away the same time as Dimitri slipped into his guardian mask. "It's not," I said quietly, taking up another defensive position.

"Then how did you get it?"

"In training with Dimitri. We decided to push the boundaries and do head punches." _Nice cover up, Rose_. I silently encouraged myself.

"Oh," was Eddie's ingenious reply. We continued on sparring and he didn't bring up the issue for the rest of the day.

During Animal Behaviour class, I had a silent conversation with Dimitri. _That was close today in the gym, Rose._

_I know._

_We have to be more careful._

_I know._

_You have to try and hide your marks better._

_I know._

Dimitri internally sighed, _you're just agreeing to everything I say to shut me up, aren't you_?

_Maybe..._

_Rose, what am I going to do with you?_

_I can think of a few things..._ I trailed off and left the rest of that statement to his imagination. Dimitri's imagination was surprisingly almost as dirty as mine. A few of the suggestions he mentally sent me were an extreme turn on.

_Mm_... He said.

I was about to reply with an actual coherent sentence, but the bell rang. The day ended gracefully and with a quick routine check on Lissa, I headed off to my dorm. We hardly ever hung out anymore. She was always with Christian or Adrian and I was usually with Eddie or Dimitri. Since I've been bonded to Dimitri, Lissa's bad spirit effects don't bother me as much. There is the occasional bad attitude and I usually just direct it towards Stan.

When I got to my room, I jumped into the shower and quickly rinsed my body of any perspiration and then dressed into a St. Vlad's sweatshirt that I kept from junior year. It was small and exposed some of my midriff. I also wore a pair of pink lace panties. They hugged my hips and were frilly. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, lied down on my bed and flicked through a magazine. Dinner wasn't for another two hours.

I read about all the latest celebrity gossip, but it held no interest for me. Instead, I let my mind wander. Not a moment later, the door opened and I turned in surprise to see Dimitri. It looked as if he just ran a marathon. A light sheen of sweat caressed his brow and his breathing was heavy. He looked incredibly sexy. The time he took to cross the room was impressive, faster than any Strigoi. Before I knew it, he had me hoisted around his waist and pushed up against a wall. It was now that I was grateful to be wearing something sexy after my shower. Dimitri locked our lips together and moaned into my mouth. I was surprised where all this animosity came from, but didn't mind. His intensity was an extreme turn on.

His hands were resting over my ribs, gripping my sweatshirt tightly. His aftershave was intoxicating. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as a vicious swarm of dizziness clouded over me. We pulled apart, just for a second. Our eyes met, our breathing heavy. Dimitri seemed to be searching for something, and was satisfied when he found it. His needy lips ravaged my neck. A pathetic moan escaped my lips as I waited, growing aroused in anticipation. Any second now his fangs would penetrate my heated skin and blood from my artery would pour down his throat. I licked my lips and tensed. Any moment now...

But it never happened. I frowned in confusion. My cloudy mind couldn't comprehend how I ended up on the bed, half naked. A whimper broke free but Dimitri kept kissing down my bare torso. I gasped, where was all this pleasure coming from? My lover did nothing to help relieve it, so I uselessly rubbed my thighs together, squeezing and groaning in annoyance. Dimitri looked up at me through his thick lashes and smiled. Another wave of dizziness clouded my mind and his soft, playful lips re-attached themselves to my breast. So that was where it all came from. I moaned and tried to push Dimitri's head further down my stomach. But instead, he laughed. And laughed. I honestly didn't think it was that funny.

"No patience, Roza?" His voice was husky and irresistible.

I shook my head. Slowly, slowly, he headed south. His calloused fingers teasingly caressed my thighs. They would travel up and then turn around and head the other way when he got close to my soaking panties. _Come on_, I thought. The teasing almost became too much, I was mere seconds away from an orgasmic rush. The throbbing between my legs started to cease up, but then he was gone. It was all gone.

I cried out, "Oh, fuck!"

My nails dug into my pillow as I convulsed on my tangled bedspread. My breathing was heavy and sweat ran down my forehead. When the euphoria slowly receded I looked around the room. No Dimitri. Was that really all just a dream? A... a wet dream? I thought only guys got that. I looked at the clock. Dinnertime was almost over and the magazine I had been reading was crumbled beside me. I must have moved around during sleep and crinkled the pages. My curious fingers slipped between my legs, it was wet. My suspicions were confirmed. As embarrassing as it is, I, Rose Hathaway, just had a wet dream. Shit.


	6. Mysterious Illness

_**Guess who's back, back, back?**_

_**Back again, again, again**_

_**Tasy's back, back, back**_

_**Tell a friend.**_

**HELLO MY AMAZEBALLS READERS. I have been on the longest hiatus I know, but I'm back, and lets all just enjoy it before I disappear again.**

**So much has happened in the past 2 years and Fanfic has been the last thing on my mind. I had a bit of a nervous breakdown last year and was almost hospitalised, I saw a doctor and got put on medication. I also dropped out of school and did homeschool because I was so afraid to leave my house. At the end of last year, my family packed up everything and we moved interstate, from the top of Australia to the bottom. I now live in Victoria, and it's fucking freezing. I also started at a new school and spent 4 months making new friends, but unfortunately I had some trouble and I havent returned back to school since the first term. So I figured, even though I'm still having a hard time, I can maybe update while I'm at home to take my mind of things. I also just wanted to thank those of you who were messaging me and encouraging to get my butt back online and update :P It's nice to know I have incredibly loyal readers and none of you have given up on me, despite the fact that I havent updated in like a year. **

**Unfortunately, at this time, I will not be finishing 'Some Truths Are Better Kept Hidden' (god I hate that title) I completely lost track of the plot line and I just lost interest too. So I'm sorry if you want me to finish that story, and if you have suggestions of what you would like to see happen in it, then I'm open to consider continuing it. **

**Thank you all for the support, I love all of you and I love writing, and YAY IM BACK :D**

* * *

><p>I'm just another junkie in the corridors of St. Vladimir's. I spend my days either using, planning or getting my next fix. Once I've had it, I start preparing for the next one. It's like food or sleep or sex. Except, once you've eaten or slept or fucked, you can forget about it until the next time you're hungry, tired or horny. But for a junkie, you can never forget your need for that next fix. However, my next fix isn't drugs or even alcohol. The thirst for Dimitri's blood gets stronger every day. It makes up about ninety-four percent of my thought structure, and his too.<p>

Our last exchange of blood was two and a half weeks ago, long past our deadline. Things have been hectic, never giving us just that one quick moment for blood. I've fought with teachers that have tried to send me to the clinic, and even my friends too. My physical appearance has diminished to a four out of ten. A constant sheen of sweat gives me the appearance that I've got some type of deadly fever. I'm cold... so, so cold.

Dimitri had tried on more than five occasions to get me alone, but someone will either interrupt or haul me away. And that brings me to today. I've skipped class for one reason, and one reason only. My body isn't functioning properly. Dimitri is stronger than me, through our weakened bond I could tell that he is out doing his shift. We can both sense each other, but our blood is what fully links us. This means that we can't mentally talk anymore. I'm sure that our next feeding should bring that ability back. If that feeding ever comes.

My blanket was wrapped up to my chin and I shivered involuntarily underneath. I was wearing several layers of clothes and even hugged a hot water bottle. It was strange behaviour for the middle of spring, and Lissa has been banging on my door non-stop for the past hour. "Rose, I know you're in there!" She yelled, "If you don't open this door then Guardian Petrov will break it down."

I ignored her petty threats and squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for it to all go away. My thirst was unbearable and I felt drowsy. Consciousness faded from me, just as the door burst open. The loud bang was enough to force my eyes open. Gasps were heard and then my name was shouted several times. But I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. I gladly allowed my hunger to consume me.

...

_God, somebody turn that off_.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Waking to a heart monitor is not the most ideal entrance to heaven, or hell. I would have pictured it as a holy choir and fluttering angel wings, or rings of fire begging to consume me whole. My blurry eyes were blinded by the brightest of lights. Maybe this was heaven after all. I'd have to associate with God on how to throw a welcome party.

"She's awake," an angelic voice gasped.

"Someone get the doctor," a rougher voice replied. I frowned.

"Where am I?" I groaned.

A dark-haired Moroi leant over me, flashing a bright light in my eyes. It was as if she thought this room wasn't bright enough. I squirmed away from her. "You're in the Academy's clinic, Rose. Do you remember what happened?"

"I'm not dead?"

The woman smiled. I instantly recognised her as Dr. Olendzki. "No, Rose. You're not dead."

I sighed and looked past her to see Lissa and Eddie. They each looked stressed, yet relieved at the same time. "I remember falling asleep..."

The doctor wrote something on a clipboard. "You didn't fall asleep, you fell unconscious—"

I gasped when I realised I wasn't the only occupied hospital bed in the room. Dimitri... "What happened to him?" I tried to keep out the frantic note in my voice, somehow being successful. I was frightened for him.

"The same thing that happened to you. We found him unconscious on the perimeters of his security rounds." Dr. Olendzki replied. "At first, we thought that maybe one of you caught some type of influenza bug and passed it on during training, but now? We're not so sure. I ran some tests on the both of you, same symptoms and reactions, but no sign of any kind of sickness or disease."

Shit. I have to get us out of here. If the doctor keeps running tests, she's going to find something strange in our blood work and then know our secret. My lover looked so pale and sick. Our fragile bond was the only indication that his heart was still beating. I stared up at the ceiling. "Can I... be alone for a while?" I cut off whatever Lissa was about to say. She looked hurt, but the trio nodded and eventually left. As soon as the door clicked shut, I pounced out of bed and briskly walked to the other side of the room. I was weak and felt like collapsing, but I refused. My shaky hand reached out to brush against his wrist. The skin beneath mine seemed to heat up and our bond sparked back to life as his eyes opened.

"Rose..." He whispered through cracked lips.

"How long without blood?" I whispered.

"Almost three weeks," the sound of Dimitri's voice was completely opposite to the strong and firm one I'm used to.

Three weeks. Oh God. Without even thinking about it, I allowed my fangs to lengthen and then tear at the soft tissue of my wrist. It hurt, instead of the pleasure I feel when Dimitri bites me, but I quit my bitching and held the oozing liquid to Dimitri's cracked lips. For a moment, nothing happened. And then finally, through my slightly light-headed state, I could feel the soft suckling from my bond mate. It was slow, exhausted at first, and then suddenly his intensity increased. The room spun as he drank and I laid my head on his shoulder in exhaustion.

"Stop," I whispered, barely able to keep my eyes open. From what I could see in my position, the warm tan had returned to his clammy skin. With much restraint, he pulled back. The familiar pop of fangs and a soft squelching sound alerted me to his own bleeding wrist. Dimitri sat up and gently guided my mouth to his wrist. I moaned softly as my exhaustion faded and the sickly sweet honey was drawn in gulps. My strength started to return and I suckled harder, as if my life depended on it. A soft groan escaped Dimitri's throat. When the last of my drowsiness faded, I pulled back and pressed a bloody kiss to my lover's lips.

We could taste each other's blood and a terribly familiar tightening of pleasure started up. I climbed onto his hospital bed and straddled his hips. Our lips were smeared with blood but our wrists had already healed, leaving wet blood and bruises, which we affectionately licked away. When I was satisfied with Dimitri's state, I relaxed on top of him. His arms wrapped around my waist, tightly. I could still feel the pleasure building, but pushed it away for now. Being alive was more important than sex. Our bond had kindled back intensely and I felt closer to Dimitri than ever.

Then reality hit. Less than ten minutes ago, we were both half dead and having tests run on us. And now we're in mint condition, and Dr. Olendzki will definitely be suspicious.

_Don't worry, Rose. We can probably just write it off as a twenty-four hour bug_.

Hearing Dimitri's voice through the bond again was such a relief. I smiled and breathed out. _Maybe,_ I agreed.

A soft knock on the door made us both freeze. In record time, I jumped off Dimitri's bed and into my own. I had just finished pulling the covers up to my chin when Lissa walked in. She gave me a soft smile and then seemed to see Dimitri was awake. A look of surprise crossed her face. "You two look much better. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone healed you," She left out a melodic laugh at her own joke, and I tried to smile, but it was difficult. Lissa was too close to knowing about us.

"Not to sound arrogant, or anything, but why didn't _you_ heal us?" I asked.

"Dr. Olendzki wouldn't let me. She needed to run tests while you guys were out cold. She believes it's some type of rare bug that only dhampirs conceive." A small frown crinkled her beautiful features.

"Oh," I murmured, nonchalantly. "So, when do you think we can get out of here?"


	7. Addiction

**Two Chapters in one day WOOOO!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'm starting to feel motivated to start a new fanfic, but not anytime soon of course. I'd really like to finish this story, its one of the best ive ever written. So make sure you guys review, I read every single one, and if you have suggestions of what you would like to see incorporated into the story then feel free to let me know ;)**

**I wouldnt be as successful as I am on Fanfic if it wasnt for you guys 3**

* * *

><p>Dimitri and I were released from the infirmary before Dr. Olendzki could run any more tests. She was reluctant to let us go, but in the end had no reason to keep us there. But we had each been given a few days of bed rest, in case the mysterious 'illness' came back. I just waved off her worries. Only Dimitri and I knew what had really happened, and we would be hell bent on making sure it wouldn't ever happen again. We both lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and sharing our side of what happened. Both our stories were pretty much the same, each of us had fallen into a state of deep depression and suicidal thoughts before passing out.<p>

"Withdrawals," Dimitri suddenly said loudly. It made me jump.

"Huh?"

"It's like heroin, Rose. Have you ever seen a drug addict going through withdrawals because their body needs that drug?" I slowly nodded. It had been a teenage girl that lived on the streets of Portland. She used to always talk to Lissa and me when we walked back to our apartment. Her name was Amy and she was hooked on cocaine. She often asked us if we had drugs. Amy scared Lissa, especially when she would scream in pain because of the lack of cocaine in her system. "Our blood... it's like a unique brand of ecstasy. Something that lures you in, hook, line and sinker. It connects our emotions and intensifies them, so if we go three weeks without it then we start to have withdrawals."

Dimitri had a point. We were totally hooked, but there was no turning back now. It shouldn't be so bad once I graduate and we move to the Royal Court. Because by then we'll be living together and won't have to sneak around anymore. But whilst I'm still in school, this whole blood bond thing was getting risky. We couldn't be seen in public and it's hard to sneak into each other's rooms.

_Rose!_

The voice in my head shouted so loudly that I jumped, but instantly knew it wasn't Dimitri. The voice was feminine and definitely Lissa's. I unblocked the mental wall that blocked her off from my main-stream thoughts and listened to her rant.

_I've been calling you for ten minutes. Where are you? Kirova is holding an emergency meeting in the gym. Come quick!_

"Shit," I mumbled in annoyance. "Come on, comrade. We got to go. Emergency meeting in the gym."

It took about three minutes to walk there. I acted groggy for Lissa's sake, to cover for why I didn't come to her right away. Dimitri took a post at the wall and I sat between Eddie and Lissa. Bird-face aka Kirova, stood in front of the bleachers. She was flanked by Alberta and Stan; they gave the image of brutal bodyguards. After the last microphone mishap and screeching speakers, I was glad to see that Kirova didn't have one this time. Her voice was loud enough!

"Today is a very grim day for Moroi and dhampirs everywhere. As you all know, security has been enhanced at the Academy since the recent attack on the school. Unfortunately, that means that guardians had been moved from the Royal Court to accommodate us. Earlier this evening a band of sixty-eight Strigoi and human accomplices broke through the wards and tried to assassinate the queen and everyone that stood in her way. Luckily, our monarch was kept safe by ten very brave dhampirs who protected her with their lives. Before I continue with the aftermath and the effect it will have on the Academy, I would like us all to have a minute's silence for those lost souls."

We were all gob-smacked. Everyone was so afraid to believe that Strigoi were working together, and we all just assumed that the attack at St. Vlad's was a once in a lifetime nightmare. Never had we thought that it would happen again, let alone at the Royal Court. I respectfully hung my head for those poor dhampirs that died protecting such a fascist old cow.

_Rose_, Dimitri scolded. _You know, someday you're going to get arrested for treason_.

I didn't grace that with an answer. Suddenly, Kirova spoke up again. "In light of what has happened, I am very reluctant to announce that graduation has been post-poned for another several months." Everyone audibly gasped and some protested in outrage. Dimitri and I exchanged panicked looks. We couldn't sneak around that long, we'll go insane... we'll be no better than bloodthirsty Strigoi. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. "We cannot host graduation whilst guardian numbers at the Academy have dropped dramatically because of the recent Court attack. Twenty of our finest guardians have been flown to Pennsylvania to help out."

"This is bullshit!" Eddie protested along with thirty other novices.

"You can't do this," A Moroi yelled from the crowd. "We're entitled to graduate. You can't make us stay here and over-educate us." Many people muttered agreements, even though that didn't make sense.

"But we must," Kirova said dismissively. "It's not up for discussion. We must make sacrifices for those more important than us. You are all dismissed." Alberta and Stan escorted her out of the gym before a riot started.

"Rose?" Lissa questioned. I could tell that she was pissed about the delay of graduation, but she was also wondering why I wasn't expressing my outrage.

"Sorry, Liss." I muttered, feeling a lump form in my throat. "I've got to go."

I burst out of the gym and ran to my dorm. Sobs threatened to erupt as I threw myself down on the bed. I didn't want this. I didn't want to sneak around for the next several months. Graduation was supposed to be in two weeks, two weeks of sneaking around with Dimitri and exchanging blood is what I could handle. But seven months? There's no way I can do this anymore. Someone will find out... we'll become desperate. Tears stained my pillow and I curled into a ball as sobs wracked through my chest.

My bedroom door opened, and I didn't need the bond to know that it was Dimitri. His aftershave reached me before he did. He carefully curled up on my single bed behind me. His strong, protective arms wrapped around me.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Roza_.

_Don't. Don't you dare apologise for this. It's not your fault that graduation got post-poned, it's not your fault that we're bonded; it's not even your fault that we ever fell in love._

_Do you regret it?_ He asked internally.

"No," I said aloud without hesitation. My throat was husky and sore from crying. "I don't regret a damn thing we've done. But I just don't know if I can go on like this. Sneaking around is just so hard, and then there's those busy times where we can't get a second alone. They're the kinds of times that we end up in hospital. And I'm scared, Dimitri. I'm so, so scared of being that suicidal and depressed. I love life, and I don't want to be weak like that."

"I love you," He breathed. The soft pop of his fangs was like music to my ears. I tilted my neck and he lay half on top of me, sinking his fangs into me.

I moaned at the immediate rush of warm pleasure. It spread like wildfire and then centred between my legs. It seemed more intense than our previous feedings. I could feel it; the euphoric rush of an orgasm was so close. "Oh God," I whispered.

Dimitri continued to pull mouthfuls of blood into his throat. Suddenly, the door opened at the precise moment that an intense orgasm hit. I let out a long moan at the same time someone gasped. Shit, we've been caught red-handed.

* * *

><p><strong>UH-OH, WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK CAUGHT THEM?<strong>

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN ;)**


End file.
